Pokemon: Shadow Chaos
by seed of sparda
Summary: A young man trying to stop the chaos of his fathers ambitions. Can he become the graetest trainer in the world for the sake of stoping evil?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Prologue

"Where am I? It's dark… so… dark."

"_Release me." _A dark voice echoedfrom the distance.

"W-who are you?" A sudden burning sensation started in my chest.

"_Release me." _The dark voice echoed again as the burning sensation grew stronger.

"W-who… what are you, w-where are you?"

"_RELEASE ME!"_

"Aha!" I woke up drenched in sweat, panting and upright. "Oh god. _Sigh_, I hope I didn't wake little bro."

My name is Chris. We, my mom, lil bro and I, have been moving throughout the world for as long as I can remember.

The only thing I have left of my father is a blood red amulet that, like my father before me, I was given the task of protecting it with my life.

The legend of the amulet was that when the creator of the universe, so benevolent, lost control of its power and split in two.

His doppelganger, evil beyond evil, was the first shadow pokemon. The two great beings fought viciously, carving the land. Finally,

in a last ditch effort to defeat each other, they sealed each others' powers. The shadow Arceus was sealed within the blood crystal

and its other half's powers were sealed within 12 different tablets.

Our family has been given the task of protecting it for over three millennia according to family legend.

Sailport City, Hoenn:

"Hay pall, where ya headin'?"

"Paps grave." I said chocking my tears back.

Hue, or paps as I called him, was the only father figure I've ever had. He helped us get unpacked when we first moved on to the

outskirts of town. He and mom fell in love and got married when I was twelve. Soon thereafter my little brother was born. Paps worked at a ship

yard in Sailport and, in his youth, he was an expert swordsman. When I was thirteen he gave me his most prized sword, named after his favorite pokemon, Umbreon.

Five months after my little bro turned one, Edd, paps friend and coworker, came to the house in a bit of a panic.

"Kim! Kim grab your sons! It's Hue! Come quickly!"

When we got to the docks, the scene was horrible. Paps had been shot several times, he was near dead.

"He wanted to speak with you, Chris." I walked for what seemed like ages, tears welling up in my eyes.

"H-hay p-paps."

"L-listen," he said, "you'll take care of the family, ok?"

Suddenly his body went limp, and, he was gone. It's hard to believe I stuttered my last words to him.

My lil bro had never gotten to know his father just like me. Now days, at five years of age, he is quit intelligent and already knows he's going to be

a pokemon ranger. He visits paps grave whenever we're in town.

And now I sit at paps grave thinking about my only true father.

"S_igh, _I wish you were here."

"Hay hay, lookie there! Isn't that the grave of the poor sap the boss had me kill? And what do ya know; the bosses kid is there too."

I looked both ways only to find that I was the only one at the graveyard

"W-who're you talking about!" I said anger building up, knowing who this man killed.

"Don't play stupid kid," he yelled, "you've been on the run all your life, you can't possibly have _not_ known you were running from your own father!"

"My father's dead! My mother told me so!"

"She must have lied, kid. Probably to keep you safe. Some good that did. Grab the kid!"

A bunch of goons wearing an oddly familiar symbol on their chests lunged at me, and just then, a man on a Harley

(whom I recognized right away) zoomed right over our heads.

"Hay Chuck! Great timing, man!"

Chuck and I are great friends who, by the way, have gotten each other out of so many binds that we'd both be

dead if we never knew each other.

I swear, I'll never forget the day I met him.

Three years earlier:

"Note to self; NEVER knock over chrome dome's bike ever again!"

Mike, or chrome dome as I called him (due to his hereditary baldness), was the leader of the Kanto Biker Federation:

Veridian sector and he did NOT like me and if he caught me, I would be dead. Chuck, being the second in command,

was a bit of a rough neck himself. Chuck had me cornered in an ally, and then, out of nowhere, a rival biker jumped him.

I really don't know what possessed me, but I grabbed the closest blunt object and started beating them away from him.

Though I didn't leave unscathed, I still managed to drag Chuck to my house and clean up his wounds. Ever since, he has saved

my ass whenever I needed it and vice versa.

"Need a hand kid?" Chuck said in his iconic smartass attitude

"_No, I'm just fine. I like getting the crap kicked out of me._ Of course I need some help, dumbass." I said with a huge grin as

I noticed that three of them were out cold already. "What are you doing in Hoenn anyway?"

"Doing a favor for your mom, she said you'd be in danger and that I should keep an eye on ya."

Suddenly, the spot where the amulet lay on my chest started burning. Then it hit me that the symbol on their cloths was

modeled after the amulet hanging around my neck.

"Y-you aren't after me, are you? You're after my amulet!"

"Kid, you're pretty quick, but we do need you too. Your father is waiting."

Before I could say or do anything, Chuck mowed down the whole lot of them.

"Chris, get on the bike, I need to take you home."

"Do you know who they are?"

"A group of thugs and thieves that call themselves 'Teem Amulet'."

It seemed to take ages to get home even though it was only a mile away. When we got there grandpa Wattson was there

helping my mother pack all our stuff.

"What the hell is going on mom!"

"We're going to Kanto, we can't stay here anymore. Little Jay is packing his stuff. Go help him, ok? Your stuff is packed already."

It took thirty minutes to finish packing and get on the boat. My mind was still racing and I was filled to the brim with questions.

"Mom, is… is my father alive?"

The look on her face was one of absolute horror.

"N-no… why?"

"Mom, please don't lie. Tell me the truth; what does my father have to do with Teem Amulet?"

"H-he murdered a man when you were just two months of age, then he went after you and the amulet. We've been on the

run ever since. He started the organization 'Teem Amulet' to try and get the amulet form you, even if it means killing innocent people."

"Four hours to Pallet town!" Shouted the Capitan.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this, mom?"

She gave me a sorrowful look and said, "I didn't want you to go after him, Chris, especially after what he had his men do to Hue."

"Let's get some rest you two. It's been a long night."

"Thanks grandpa Wattson."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate, Alex, and Samuel

The next few days were a total blur, and not a pleasant one at that.

It was only four days since we moved into the two-bedroom apartment in Pallet Town, mom was fretting over everything. I was honestly no help, mopping around, doing nothing but staring blankly at the battered page of a three year-old CoroCoro magazine, taking absolutely nothing in.

"Damn," I finally said, breaking away from my out of date magazine, "I… He died because… because of me?"

**Four days earlier**

.

.

.

"Don't you dare blame your-self!" chuck screamed at me, though his efforts at that would prove fruitless.

"What the hell kind of right do you have to tell me not to?" I asked with a sneer, "Who is it of yours who died because of this amulet?!" I said, tears pouring from my eyes.

Lil-bro was now pulling at my sleeve, wandering why I was crying. Mom was balling her eyes out, and though I was pissed at her for lying, I still couldn't bear to see her cry.

"Chuck, I have a plan, but you can't tell anyone, okay?"

.

.

.

Suddenly I realized, "It's time…"

Mom was filling up the sink with soapy water, and Lil-bro was munching on a bag of butterscotch when I came into the kitchen. I felt a massive weight on my chest, like the earth was resting on it.

"M-mom, I-I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I've got my trainer card and I'm going to see Professor Oak, I'm going on a Pokémon journey."

Mom had told me the other night that my father was the first and only trainer to ever become champion in all the League challenges across the world. That was when I became sure about my plan.

"Chris, you're not bent on revenge are you?" mom asked with an extreme tone of concern.

"No," I replied, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time; revenge is just an added bonus." Going on with my traditional smartass tone; "And maybe I'll find a girlfriend along the way."

Mom laughed a little, but still had a look of concern. It was awkwardly quiet for the next five minutes until mom broke it;

"If you have to go, then fine. I can't stop you, you are seventeen after all." Now with a look closer to that of happiness rather than sorrow, she said; "Just don't take any unnecessary risks, the world is dangerous, especially with Team Amulet out there… G-good bye." She was on the brink of crying at these words that escaped her mouth.

.

.

.

The Professor's lab was just 50 yards or so away. It wasn't as big as I remembered, but then again, I was three last time I was there.

There were only a handful of people there. One of which was a tall, blond kid, about my age, flirting with the closest girl to him, whom showed absolutely no signs of interest. Stopping myself from laughing was becoming next to impossible as he started trying to impress her (to no avail) with hand-stands and break dancing. Suddenly he toppled over (thanks to her 'helpful' hand, no doubt) and landed mere inches from a pile of Pokémon dung (though he did land in a puddle of Pokémon urine). He sat next to me, trying to cover up the scent with cheap body spray.

"You know the main ingredient in that stuff is Tauros piss, right?" I said, fighting my urge to laugh even harder than before.

He looked at me, face paler than a Reshiram (the story of the whole deal in Unova had reached us by now) and asked, "How the hell do you know that?!"

"I read labels before I buy."

After a long and slightly awkward silence he piped up; "Hay, my name's Allex. Umm… where are you from?"

One of the five most asked questions I hear when I come to a new town, and of course I always have the answer for them. The list goes; "What's your name?", "Where are you from?", "Are you new around here?", "Is your name start with a 'CH' or a 'K'?", and the one only asked by the ladies, "Are you seeing anyone?"

"I was born in Unova, but I've lived all around the world." I said, more out of muscle memory than conscious response.

"Ahh, Unova… never heard of it."

.

.

.

After three hours (actually three minutes) of explaining about the Unova Region (knowing only what I've heard due to the fact that I was a year old when we left, and we haven't been back since) I gave up.

"Anyway, what are you doing at the lab, umm..?"

"Chris. And I'm getting my first Pokémon. What about you? I asked.

"The same. I'm not getting one of his starters though, I want Growlithe! What about you?" he added.

Thinking about this had not been on my list of priorities, but it was quickly becoming so.

"Iduno." I mumbled, not really paying attention to what I was saying.

"Well, figure it out quick, 'cause here comes the Professors hottest little aids."

Sure enough, a beautiful young woman, about our age was walking our way holding a tablet and a clipboard.

"Allex, I all ready told you. No! I will not go out with you! So stop coming to the lab to ask me!"

Restraining myself from laughing was also not at the top of my priority list, but it was quickly becoming essential.

"This time I'm here on business. I'm getting a Pokémon today!"

"Oh? And what about your new friend, tall, blond and sloppy?"

Now I was kind of pissed. "I. AM. NOT. SLOPPY. I just got out of bed! And I'm here for a Pokémon too. I also want to apply to be a Dexholder."

A Dexholder is a trainer with a Pokedex, though only a select few trainers are allowed one. One must prove him or herself worthy by showing a specific talent that would make them amongst the elite as far as trainers go. Red, a local, was dubbed 'the fighter', due to his skill in battling. His rival, blue, was dubbed 'the trainer' due to his skill in raising Pokémon. I'm going to be…

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Allex was laughing so hard that he almost fell face first into the pile of Pokémon crap.

The girl just looked at me as though I was stupid. Fortunately, Professor Samuel Oak intervened.

"Well that sure is a goal! Let's see what you've got. Kate?"

The girl (apparently named Kate) took two poke balls and gave one to the, still laughing, Allex and one to me.

"As you know," started Oak, "a Dexholder has a talent specific to him or her, so we will see if either one of you have such a talent. Now battle!"

"GO POKEBALL!" we said simultaneously.

Both our Pokémon turned out to be Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon, but I had a slight disadvantage, mine was asleep.

"Uhh, shouldn't you call this match?" Allex asked somewhat reproachfully.

"No," I said, a plan already formulating in my head, "I've got this in the bag!"

"Okay! Rattata, use tackle!"

So I threw a berry about three inches from the attack target spot, and my Rattata rolled over to nibble on it in its sleep. Then I threw an especially sticky (and stinky) berry right onto his Rattata's fur causing mine to wake up and chomp down on to the opponent.

"NO! Rattata, bite down on him as hard as you can!" Allex cried out, now desperate.

"Oh dear, a Critical Hit!" called Oak, looking quite impressed.

"Rattata," I called out, "use tail whip to soften him up!" and sure enough it did just that.

"Allex's Rattata has Fainted, as a result, this boy, umm, what's your name? Ah, Chris, yes, Chris wins!"

"W-was that even legal?" Allex stuttered, looking quite shocked.

"Actually, it was." answered Kate, looking just as shocked.

"Brilliant battle! Both of you will become great trainers, as well as Dexholders!

"WHAT!" screamed Allex and Kate simultaneously.

"But I lost…" Allex said apparently lost for words.

"Dude, didn't you hear during our battle? _'Critical Hit'_, that's an accomplishment! I'm wondering how I'm even being con…"

Oak stopped me there, "It's not every day we find a natural born tactician. You showed expert strategy that even seasoned trainers couldn't pull off. Be proud you two." He paused, "Now we finally have a 'strategist' and a 'critical hitter'!"

* * *

Wow that took a lot of pulling out of my ass! Stay tuned for my next chapter, **The Evo team and the unwilling follower!**


End file.
